


A Reylo Christmas Carol

by altargaryen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby It's Cold Outside, Blue Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Wrapped in Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altargaryen/pseuds/altargaryen
Summary: A collection of Christmas Carol inspired Reylo One-Shots to celebrate the Holidays.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 139





	1. Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Welcome to my first go at a one-shot collection. Each day from now until the TRoS world release on 12/19, I'll be posting a one-shot inspired by one of my favorite Christmas songs. I've loved so many one-shot collections over the last few years in the Reylo fandom, and it seemed only right to foist over my own ahead of the final chapter in the Skywalker Saga.
> 
> Ratings may change by chapter and as always, Happy Reylo-ing!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157864775@N06/49225273731/in/dateposted-public/)

The smell of gingerbread wafted in from the kitchen, where Ben was humming along to the Christmas music playing softly on his elaborate speaker system. Rey should’ve been in there with him, making a mess of the kitchen, dancing around him and singing horribly off-key while he rolled his eyes and focused on ensuring their dough remained edible. 

Instead, Rey sat in their living room, staring at the bright red and silver orbs decorating the tree they’d picked out a few weeks prior, doing her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. 

This was supposed to be their third Christmas together. Well, not exactly  _ together _ . But as roommates; as friends; as two people who didn’t have anyone else to spend the holidays with and had made every effort to forge numerous traditions of their own. 

As an orphan, Rey had never properly celebrated Christmas before, and even though he hadn’t celebrated himself in years by the time she moved in, Ben threw himself into it as if possessed by Santa Claus himself. He’d taken her out to cut down a fresh pine and allowed her to pick out all the decorations she wanted without blinking an eye. He’d spent an entire afternoon stringing up Christmas lights around their apartment to her exact specifications and obliged without hesitation when she’d asked if they could host a small gathering so that her friends could see all of their (his) hard work. Every evening they would curl up on his enormous sectional and watch a different Christmas movie while sipping spiked hot chocolate. She even discovered, much to her delight and his embarrassment, that he’d joined Pinterest, which he insisted was only to find ideas for their gingerbread house competition, but ended up resulting in a meticulously planned out day of cookie decorating and a definitive list of the best wrapping paper brands on which he would not bend. 

Rey had tumbled out of bed on Christmas morning, clad in red plaid pajamas that Ben had bought for her, to find the bottom of the tree stuffed to the brim with presents, elaborately wrapped in acceptable paper brands with tags that read “From Santa.” She would’ve cried then and there if she hadn’t been startled by a yelp from the kitchen, scurrying over to find Ben removing a very burnt cinnamon bun from the oven, his expression so comically dejected she’d ended up crying from laughter instead. 

If she hadn’t admitted it to herself before that day, she couldn’t deny it after. Her grumpy teddy bear of a roommate had grumbled his way into her heart, and now, two years later, she was hopelessly, pitifully in love with him. 

Which was why, when he’d come home from work one day months prior, sank down onto one of their bar stools while she plopped spaghetti down on two plates, and told her that he’d reached out to his mom after years of estrangement, her heart had soared. He’d been much happier since allowing his family back into his life. She saw it in the way he carried himself whenever he returned from breakfast with his father, or the hop in his step after talking to his mother on the phone. And while he’d taken it slow, only allowing them back in one step at a time, she shouldn’t have been surprised to find that he wanted to spend this Christmas with them again. 

She wasn’t upset. 

Really, she wasn’t.

She was happy for him. Happy that he found a way out of his darkness. Happy that he had a family that loved him. Happy that he was _ happy _ , something she knew he hadn’t been for far too long. 

They’d still gone out a cut down a tree together. He still risked life and limb to string up lights in even the most absurd places she’d requested. They still watched a Christmas movie together every night, though her ratio of peppermint schnapps to hot chocolate was becoming increasingly suspect. He even  _ encouraged  _ her to throw a full-fledged Christmas party, complete with ugly Christmas sweaters and a white elephant gift exchange, and told her at the end of the night as they were cleaning up red and green solo cups that he’d _ enjoyed  _ it.

But for all the traditions they did keep, and even the new ones making their first appearance this year, nothing would change the fact that he wouldn’t be there Christmas morning, burning the first cinnamon bun before she woke up and waiting with a steaming cup of coffee and a guilty smile for her to come and make a new one.

“Rey?” Ben called from the kitchen, his deep voice stirring the tears dangling by a string at the edge of her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

She stiffened, turning to find him standing in the kitchen entryway, two oven mitts covering his proverbial paws and the sexy Mrs. Claus apron she’d bought him as a joke tied around his waist. His head was tilted, eyes searching, and she forced herself to look away, lest she break down completely. 

“Nothing.” She replied firmly, shaking her head. “I’m good.”

“Well that’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.” He replied, pulling off his oven mitts and walking over the sit beside her on the couch. “Come on Sunshine. You never let me bake by myself.”

Rey scoffed, “That’s because you always burn everything.”

“Exactly.” Ben flashed her a smile, the one that made her stomach clench everytime he sent it her way. “So what gives?”

Rey sighed, looking down at her lap. She could lie to him, but he knew her too well to get away with that. “I’m just going to miss spending Christmas with you is all.”

Ben sat up straighter beside her. “What are you talking about?”

Rey looked up to find his brow furrowed adorably, as it always did whenever she said something he found baffling. In this case, her face mirrored his, suddenly uncertain. 

“I thought you were spending Christmas with your parents?” She said softly.

“Yeah.” He nodded, “We are.”

Rey’s eyes shot wide. “ _ We _ ?”

“Well, yeah.” Ben’s head tilted in his confusion, “I mean, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but they’re really excited to meet you and…”

Rey shot forward, flinging her arms around his neck as her barely restrained tears broke free. “You’re serious?” She cried. “You want me to go too?”

Ben let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. “Of course I do. Why on Earth did you think I didn’t?”

Rey’s lower lip began to quiver as she shook her head, tears falling down onto Ben’s apron. “I just thought you wanted to spend Christmas with your family.”

Ben pulled her back, cradling her face in his hands as he leaned down and met her gaze.

“You are my family Rey.” He said, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “And it wouldn’t be Christmas without you.”


	2. Wrapped in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas  
> I'm gonna risk it all  
> This Christmas  
> I'm not afraid to fall  
> So magical and nothing more  
> Than words I never said  
> \- Wrapped in Red, Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I've deleted my Twitter and Tumblr apps until after I see TRoS Thursday night, and I already think it might be the death of me...
> 
> In the meantime, I apologize for my lateness on this chapter. Last minute work trip up north resulted in lots of flight delays and closed roads. But here we are! Chapter 2.

Of all the hair brained ideas he’d had over the course of his relatively short life, this one had to be the dumbest. 

The fact was, Ben had been madly in love with his mother’s beautiful spit-fire of a personal assistant from the moment she barreled into his life, all long-legged, hazel-eyed and totally out of his league. 

He’d been content enough to simply orbit around her, taking what she’d give him gratefully and never deigning to think it could be more. Tonight was no exception. 

So to say he was shocked to find Rey approaching  _ him _ at his mother’s annual Christmas party, wearing a red velvet dress that was most definitely going to end up haunting his every waking moment for the foreseeable future, would be the understatement of the century. 

Even more shocking was the fact that she’d bumped his shoulder playfully, pointed upward at the mistletoe they were standing underneath and asked him if  _ she _ could kiss  _ him _ . 

The answer,  _ obviously _ , had been an enthusiastic and resounding yes, and he’d spent the better part of the next five minutes making a quick study of Rey’s preposterously perfect mouth. 

He would’ve happily kissed her for the rest of his days, and strangely enough, it seemed that she might’ve agreed to let him, had Poe Dameron not cleared his throat to less than subtly remind them that this was a family party, and that there were plenty of rooms going unused upstairs if they needed one. 

That had been enough to break them apart, red-faced and flushing, as reality came crashing back down around them. Rey had scurried away moments later, leaving him standing by the punch bowl, stunned stupid, with Poe shaking his head knowingly. 

“You know,” He started, turning to table to fill up his glass, “You’re not the only one harboring some unspoken feelings.”

Ben turned back, eyeing Poe suspiciously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Dameron.”

Poe shrugged, an infuriatingly smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Sure you don’t.” He took a long sip of his drink before patting Ben on the shoulder, “Just do me one favor, alright?”

Ben looked out at the room, noting that Rey was now nowhere to be found, before turning back to meet Poe’s knowing gaze. “What’s that?”

“Go after her.”

So he did. Or at least, he tried to. But it seemed that Rey, along with his sanity, had disappeared altogether. So after searching the entirety of his parent’s house to no avail, he’d returned to the party well and truly moping, only to be saved, somewhat shockingly, by Rey’s best friend Finn. 

He hadn’t said a word, simply walked up, pressed a napkin into his hand, and met his questioning stare with a knowing nod. He’d walked away by the time Ben managed to overcome the shock and unfold the crumpled up wad to find an address staring back at him.

Which was how Ben ended up standing outside what he hoped to God was her door, shivering in the cold as snow fell in large wet flakes around him, waiting with bated breath for someone to answer the door. 

What felt like an eternity later, the lock clicked, and Rey emerged from behind the door, looking as stunned as he felt. 

“Ben? What are you doing here?”

Ben just stared at her, the pounding of his heart so loud he thought for sure it would burst. She was a vision, a messy bun atop her head, her body wrapped up in silky red pajamas that he knew weren’t  _ intended _ to be sexy, yet still were. Rey took his breath away always, but as he took in the sight of her now, barefaced and beautiful, he knew he would never recover from whatever came next.

“Ben?”

He looked up, meeting her wide, questioning gaze with a gulp. This was it. Last chance. Now or never. 

“Rey, I’m in love with you.”

He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but somehow Rey’s already wide eyes grew wider, the mouth he’d been kissing only a few hours earlier dropping open in surprise. 

“I… you…  _ what _ ?”

Ben bit the inside of his mouth, his shoulders falling as he dug his hands further into his pockets, unable to hold her gaze as he shook his head. “I love you. I… I think I have since the day you knocked into me trying to carry all those boxes into my mother’s office. And I realize I shouldn’t be here right now, and that the kiss you gave me earlier probably meant nothing, but I....”

Whatever words were meant to complete that sentence never came to pass, for not even a moment later, Rey was in his arms, her hands flying up to knot in his snow covered hair as her lips met his in a blinding, breathtaking kiss. 

She pressed her forehead against his as she pulled back a moment later, a brilliant smile blooming on her face.

“I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you smile.” She murmured, rubbing her nose against his. “And kissing you tonight was like a dream come true.”

Ben pulled back, stunned by this revelation. “Really? You mean it?”

Rey laughed, pulling him back down, barely a centimeter between them. “Yes Ben. I mean it.”

She kissed him, long and languid and peaceful, and as she pulled away this time, her hands slipped down his chest, taking hold of his as she led him into the soft glow of candle light emanating from within her home. 

He remained for the rest of the night, and, as it turned out, for many, many more nights to come. 


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
> There is just one thing I need  
> I don't care about the presents  
> Underneath the Christmas tree  
> I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know  
> Make my wish come true oh  
> All I want for Christmas is you

  
  


“Come on Rey,” Ben pleaded, following Rey out of the break room and back down the hall to their neighboring cubicles. “One idea. That’s all I want.”

“Nope.” Rey replied with a dramatic pop of her lips. “Not a chance in hell flyboy.”

She was facing away from him, strolling down the hall with even more pep in her step than was typical and he just _knew_ she was smiling maniacally. 

“But I promised your Secret Santa.” He continued, speeding up his steps until he hovered just above her shoulder. 

Rey laughed, throwing her head back as she slipped down into her seat. He rushed back to his own spot, leaning over the top of the half-wall separating their desks and waving his hand in front of her monitor, forcing her attention upward. “Please Rey. I’ll buy you coffee for a week.” 

Rey’s right eyebrow shot straight up. “Lord Solo. Did you lose a bet or something?”

“Psh. No.” He scoffed, slipping away from his own desk and coming to crowd over hers. “Your Secret Santa just really wants to make your Christmas special. And I, being the good friend that I am, want to help.” 

The look on Rey’s face screamed bullshit, but he saw the amusement festering in the smirk she was no longer able to hold back. “You are utterly impossible. Do you know that?”

Ben leaned back against her cubicle wall, crossing his arms smugly, “You might’ve mentioned that once or twice.”

“More like a dozen times.” She grumbled, shaking her head as she turned back to her computer. 

Ben smiled, sensing her impending surrender. “So does that mean you’ll give me a gift idea?” 

Rey clicked her pen once, holding him in suspense, before straightening in her chair and slowly turning to face him. “I’ll tell you what,” She started, her eyes gleaming mischievously, “You tell me who my Secret Santa is, and I’ll tell you what I want.”

Ben straightened, his crossed arms falling down as he buried his hands in his pockets. “Um, well, you see… That’s not part of the deal.”

“No?” Rey leaned back in her chair, picking at her nails as she crossed one leg over the other in a show of relaxed dominance. “Well that’s a pity. I actually had something good.”

Ben’s mouth opened, ready to fight for the right to the answer, only to be silenced by his own name being called out from down the hall. 

“Solo!” Ben twisted, turning around to find their boss standing outside his door mid-stride. “Leave Rey alone, will ya? She owes me a proposal in…” the man paused, looking down at his watch, “Two hours. You hear that Niima? Two hours!”

“It’ll be done!” Rey yelled from behind her cubicle, “Promise!”

Ben pushed off the cubicle and sauntered back to his desk like a scolded school boy, sitting down slowly as he eyed her over the wall. 

“I’m not done yet, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Rey replied, her eyes scanning back and forth over the screen. “You’re far too stubborn to give up that easily.”

She looked up, meeting his gaze with her signature smirk, leaving him to flop back into his chair breathlessly, far too distracted by her lovely smile to be anything close to productive. 

~

“Pretty please.”

“Nope.”

“But I got you coffee.”

“And?”

“And we had an agreement.”

Rey jammed her finger against the down button in the elevator lobby and then turned back to face him, arms crossed and hips kinked. “If I recall correctly, the deal was that I would tell you want I wanted for Christmas if you told me who my Secret Santa was. And last I checked, you still hadn’t told me.”

The elevator door slid open and Rey stepped inside, Ben following quickly after her.

“But -”

“Ah ah ah.” Rey spun, close enough to slide a pointed finger against his lips, silencing his protest. “Those were the terms.”

Ben sagged away from her, pouting like a petulant child as Rey’s lips spread into a smile, laughing at his childish ways. “Come on Ben. It’d be no fun if I tell you.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Beg all you want, but you don’t see me asking around for gift ideas.”

“That’s because you’re better at this than everyone else.”

Rey crossed the elevator to stand beside in, nudging his shoulder as he continued to glower. “Come on hot shot. You know me as well as anyone. You can’t honestly tell me you have no ideas.”

“I mean, I do. They’re just…”

“Just what?”

Ben sagged, turning away from her dejectedly. “Lame. They’re just lame.”

Rey leaned away, crossing her arms as she studied him. “Ben, it’s just an office Secret Santa exchange. Whatever ideas you’ve got, I’m sure I’ll love them.”

The elevator doors opened before he could disagree, the two of them stepping off together as they made their way toward the parking garage in contemplative silence.

He walked her to her car, as he always did when they left the office at the same time, neither of them saying anything until finally she pulled out the keys, the irritating little beep of her car pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“I just want this Christmas to be special for you.” He said, his voice low and soft. “I know it hasn’t always been, but I want this one to be different.”

Rey stopped, turning slowly to look up at him. He met her gaze warily, finding her eyes blown wide. She studied him for a long moment, as if discovering something new for the very first time. Then finally, she spoke.

“It will be.” She murmured simply, resting a hand against his arm and squeezing gently. “I know it will.”

~

“Are you serious!?” Rose cried out, holding up a bright purple tool kit. “Finn! This is perfect!”

Rose’s enthusiasm was infectious, or it would’ve been, if he didn’t feel as if he was going to puke. They’d made it almost all the way around the room, only himself, Rey, and Kaydel remaining in the exchange. And as each person passed by, he felt himself growing more and more anxious. 

“Alright Rey.” Poe prompted, grabbing the small box she’d brought in from underneath the tree. “Who's the lucky winner?”

Rey stood up, grabbing the box from Poe and crossing the room until she hovered over him, her shoulders tensing visibly. “Here Ben.” She said, her cheeks blushing furiously as she all but thrust the package his way. “This is for you.”

His eyes followed her back to her seat, hesitating before clearing his throat and gently removing the carefully wrapped paper, noticing the heart adorning Rey’s name on the simple snowflake tag marking her as the gifter. 

“Come on then.” Poe prompted, ever the impatient one. “Open it up.”

Ben met Rey’s eyes from across the room for the briefest moment before she looked down, blushing. 

He removed the box carefully, shaking it slightly and noting the lack of weight. Unable to hold his curiosity at bay any longer, he lifted the lid, gasping when he saw what lie within. 

There, staring him dead in the face in the perfect curvy handwriting he admired so much was a note. 

> Ben,
> 
> While the coffee was nice, it’s not my real vice. Because all I ever wanted for Christmas was you. 
> 
> Rey

If his heart had been capable, in that moment it would’ve burst forth in song, his eyes flying upward to find her hazel orbs, watching him carefully from where she sat curled up nervously in the corner by the tree. 

“Is that okay?” She whispered, oblivious to every other person in the room. 

There was only one adequate answer, and it certainly wasn’t to give her the gift he had wrapped under the tree. And so, with his heart full and his mind made up, Ben pushed himself off the chair and crossed the room, lifting his hands to cradle her face as his lips met hers with newfound purpose. 

Cheers and whistles could be heard from outside their perfect little bubble, but as he pulled back and met her gaze there was no one in the room but her. 

“It’s better than okay.” He answered breathlessly. “But I hope it’s alright that I don’t come with a bow.” 

Rey reached to the side, her eyes never leaving his as she plopped a stray silver ribbon atop his head, sitting back to admire her handiwork. 

“There.” She said with a mischievous smile, her hand slipping down to curl around his. “Now I got _exactly_ what I wanted for Christmas.”


	4. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really can't stay (yes you can Rey)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> If you do not like smut, this chapter is not for you. Ye have been warned.

  
  


Rey pulled back, lips swollen, as the fire crackled beside them.

“Ben...” She whispered breathlessly, her lips dragging lightly against his own.

“It’s cold outside.” He stated, pulling her lower lip between his teeth and sucking, dragging out a deep, pleasure-filled moan.

“Yes.” She sighed when he broke briefly for air minutes later. “But I really can’t…”

“Stay?” He questioned, looking up at her with hooded eyes. “Sure you can.”

He leaned back in, one hand lifting to cradle her face closer. She licked her lips as he began his slow descent, only to duck down and latch onto her neck instead, his teeth and tongue working miracles on the sensitive skin of her shoulder blade. She laughed breathlessly, wrapping her fingers in his silky sable locks. 

“Baby…”

Ben’s hands slid down to her thighs, scandalously exposed as she knelt over his lap. His eyes slipped down to follow, admiring the way she looked straddling him on the soft fur rug. 

“I’ll tell you what,” He said, caressing his way under the edge of her slip. “You stay, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Rey shivered at the implication, the intensity of his gaze shooting straight down to her core. 

“And how exactly do you intend to do that?” She murmured, sliding her hands down his chest to undo the top button of his shirt. 

Ben chuckled, capturing her mouth at the same time his thumb slipped beneath the lacy red panties she’d worn just for this. 

“Very...” He kissed her. “Very…” And again. “ _Carefully_.”

What moisture remained north of Rey’s nether regions immediately shot south as Ben commenced ministrations down below.

“Oh!” Rey gasped, grabbing for his shoulder to steady herself. “Oh fuck! Ben! _Ohmygod_.”

“That’s it baby.” He purred, smirking proudly as she quivered beneath his deft savant hands. “Tell me what you want.”

Rey couldn’t formulate a simple thought, much less articulate the plethora of desires coursing through her body as he pushed inside, caressing her inner sanctum till she was crying out for mercy. 

“Yes Rey.” He crooned, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach. “So beautiful. So perfect.”

She flew apart faster than she ever had before, gasping for air as sounds became colors and sensations turned to song. 

“Jesus _fuck._ ” She heaved, falling hard against his firm chest. 

Ben hummed, sliding out from within her deepest crevices and pulling her down into steamy, sensual kiss. He laid back slowly, pulling her down over top of him as he released her neck long enough to glide the slip she was still wearing over her head, exposing her to the elements.

He tossed the garment across the room inelegantly, eyes focused solely on her as she leaned back away from him, curving her spine to expose the scandalous red lace number she’d hidden away beneath her dress.

“So…” She teased, slowly rolling one thin strap down her shoulder as her other hand palmed his tented cock through his dress pants. “See something you like?”

Feral was the only way to adequately describe the noise that left Ben, his eyes rolling back into his head in time with his hips. “ _Christ baby_.” He groaned, biting his fist in restraint.

Rey smiled, leaning over him to slide up his chest, her eyes hooded like a snake. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

He growled as their lips crashed together once more, flipping her over until it was her bare skin that lay cushioned in the fur. His hands flew to the remaining buttons of his shirt, tugging it off with reckless abandon while she made quick work of his belt buckle and pants. 

His discarded clothes joined her slip in some unwanted pile on the other side of the room and finally it was his skin warming hers to the touch, his enormous form covering her in a protective blanket of taught muscle and barely restrained domination. 

Her hands found their way to his back, his muscles tensing as she arched into him, finding her way down beneath the waistband of his briefs to grab his toned glutes and pull his hips closer, cradling his groin between her legs. 

“Fuck me.” She begged, reaching a hand around to grab hold of his throbbing cock. “ _Please_.”

Ben huffed, half laugh half groan, sliding his hand into her hair. “Well, since you said please...”

The red lace bra was gone in record time, followed by the slip of a thong he tore off her like it burned him. Then he was on her, in her, everywhere and nowhere all at once, filling her up to burst and yet still nowhere near close enough to satisfy her desires.

Rey’s legs wrapped around his waist in a vice grip, one hand knotted tightly in his hair. The other held his face close, holding his mouth hostage with her own as he thrust in and out in time with her racing heart. The crackling wood in the fireplace was no match for the fire burning between them, heat emanating off their skin in droves. With each pulse of his throbbing member, Rey’s vision blurred slightly more white, until her cries and his grunts melded together into a symphonic burst, shattering the both of them in time with one another. 

When it was over, Ben simply hovered above, staring down at her like there was nothing and no one else he could possibly ever want to see. 

“Was it worth it?” He asked, his expressive brown eyes looking utterly frazzled.

Rey smiled, pulling him down for a kiss as she felt him grow soft inside her. “I suppose so.” She replied gently, caressing his face as she met his molten gaze. “Though what on Earth made you think we were done?”


	5. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after Blue Christmas, we catch back up with our friends...

Rey woke up in the arms of her husband, curled tightly against his chest, his shoulders making for a comforting, if not comfortable, pillow. 

It was their sixth Christmas together. Their second as a married couple, and third since her sweet, shy, adorable teddy bear of a roommate had brought her home to meet his family. It was also when, tucked up awkwardly together in his childhood bedroom, they’d finally confessed their feelings for one another.

In a way, she had her mother-in-law to thank for that.

And now, she had a number of things to thank Leia for, not least of which was the extra few hours of sleep they’d been able to enjoy, along with the _other_ things they got up to, having found themselves suddenly alone with some time. 

Comforted by the familiar scent of her husband post-sex, and the warmth of his skin beneath her own, Rey turned to bury herself further into his embrace, pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek before drifting off into a deep, dreamless, well-deserved slumber.

When she woke next, Ben was gone, his body heat replaced by a pile of blankets he’d curled around her knowingly. She smiled at the sweet gesture, though she couldn’t pretend she didn’t prefer to have him in bed with her. Turning in her cocoon, she spotted the time blinking at her in bright red from Ben’s bedside table.

6:49am

They’d practically slept in. 

Rey sighed deeply, turning back to note the sunlight that was beginning to peek through the currents on the far side of their bedroom. She unfurled herself from the sheets, slipping on her trusty slippers before crossing the room to their dresser and pulling on the Christmas pajamas she’d opened up the night before, a gift from Han and Leia, one that they’d all received in order to take a matching family picture. 

The house was quiet as she made her way downstairs, though the unmistakable smell of a fresh cinnamon bun confirmed her suspicions about where Ben had gone. His baking abilities had improved tenfold since their last Christmas as mere roommates, confirming her _other_ suspicion that he’d been faking his failings all along. 

When she entered the kitchen, however, she found it empty, a pot of coffee brewing hot and fresh in the corner, her favorite santa mug waiting at the ready at its side. Unable to resist the call of caffeine, Rey crossed the kitchen to pour herself a cup, watching as gentle snowflakes cascaded down from the sky, shimmering in the glow of dawn. It was a beautiful sight, one she’d grown to cherish more and more every year, the Christmas’s of her youth spent in dry deserts rather than winter wonderlands. 

They’d build a snowman later, she decided, noting the heavy weight of the snow as it fell to the ground. After they opened all the presents she and Ben had carefully laid out under the tree. Rey turned then, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall, the sound of a hushed voice drawing her in.

She spotted him by the window, his back turned to her as he rocked back and forth.

“You know,” She heard him murmur to the little bundle in his arms, “The first time I told your mother I loved her was on Christmas day.”

A smile bloomed on Rey’s face as she leaned against the wall, admiring her husband as he looked down lovingly at their newborn son, oblivious to her observing gaze.

“It was the best day of my life.” He continued, his voice low and soothing. “Maybe even better than our wedding.”

Rey chuckled silently into her cup of coffee, shaking her head at his admission.

“But the truth is,” He murmured, reverently, “There could never be a better gift than you.”

A tear fell from Rey’s eye as she watched him lean down to kiss the top of their son’s head, an image she wished to remember as long as she lived. Then he turned, smiling as he looked up at her, his radiant chocolate eyes speaking of a love too all-consuming to express with mere words.

“Well look at that,” He whispered, leaning down as if their baby understood his father’s little conspiracy, “Your momma escaped her blanket cocoon even more beautiful than she was before.”

Rey smiled, shaking her head as she crossed the room to her two favorite boys. She pressed a kiss to their son’s head first, before leaning up to lavish her husband with a brief, but passionate kiss.

“Did he wake you up?” She questioned, brushing away a soft tuft of ebony hair.

“Nah.” Ben shook his head, continuing to rock their son in his arms gently, “I just wanted his momma to get some rest, so I decided I’d get him up early. Thought he could help with the cinnamon bun.”

Rey wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder as she looked down at their beautiful baby boy. “You’re starting him off with bad habits young, you know.”

Ben smirked, pressing a kiss to her head. “I beg to differ. It’ll be our tradition. Him and I.”

Rey looked up, “And what if I want to join you?”

Ben met her eyes, the glow of Christmas lights reflecting back at her. “I hope you do.” he said simply, releasing one hand to cradle her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her. “Because no matter how many times I say it, it’ll always be true. My favorite part of Christmas has always been spending it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my fellow Reylos - I have seen the movie, and while quite frankly I think its hot garbage, in many ways we won. We have new material to write incredible new stories with, and confirmation that this ship, the ship of dreams, is cannon. 
> 
> I'm disappointed that it ended like this, but I look forward to all that is to come. This community is so wonderful and supportive, and I, for one, look forward to welcoming all the new Reylos who will join us now. 
> 
> Also - can we talk about Adam Driver's transformation into Ben Solo because that was MASTERFUL and my body can't take it.


End file.
